Badai
by petrichorian
Summary: Karena ketika angin dan hujan bersatu, mereka akan menciptakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Menghancurkan setiap rintangan yang melewati jalan mereka. Sebuah fanfiksi pendek, Naruto/Sasuke. AU. Menerima komentar baik kritik maupun saran.


'Badai'

_Disclaimer: Naruto and other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't have anything but the plot, Sasuke's bistro, Itachi's bistro, and Naruto's ramen shop :)_

* * *

Masukkan serbuk biji kopi ke dalam secangkir air panas bersuhu 40 derajat celcius, tambahkan sedikit gula, aduk perlahan sampai tercampur rata. Setelah itu, tuang krim kedalam cangkir secukupnya, dan bentuklah gambar-gambar indah sesuai yang kau mau. Terakhir, sajikan kopi itu, jangan sampai kopinya menjadi dingin!

"Kau mengingat semua langkah membuatnya?" ia bertanya, sesekali meneguk kopi yang masih mengepul itu dari cangkirnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah membuat ini selama 4 tahun!" pemuda di depannya membalas dengan nada penuh kebanggaan.

"Tapi, ini memang benar-benar kopi ternikmat yang pernah aku minum." senyum menghiasi bibirnya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Ia tak menjawab lagi, cukup puas karena pujian yang keluar dari bibir orang itu.

"Ini belum sempurna." balasnya pelan.

"Apa pun yang kau buat terasa sempurna di lidahku, Sasuke." si pemuji menjawab. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cih." barista bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mendengus―tak memperlihatkan wajah senang sedikitpun.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menerima pujian dari kekasihnya sendiri―Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu tersenyum itu, setidaknya untuk sementara. Sampai ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Tunggu. Kekasih? Apakah mereka adalah kekasih?

Sasuke memikirkan kembali pertanyaan itu. Ia tak pernah mengatakan 'Aku cinta padamu!' atau sejenisnya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Begitu juga Naruto. Ia hanya sesekali mengatakan 'Hei, aku suka kau, Sasuke!' atau 'Kita terlihat cocok bersama, kau tahu? Bahkan pasangan lain menatap kita berdua dengan pandangan iri!'.

Ia harus memberitahu Naruto kalau definisi dari pasangan dalam suatu hubungan adalah seorang wanita dan seorang laki-laki. Bukan dua orang laki-laki berumur 25 tahun dengan sifat yang saling berkebalikan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Sasuke menoleh, "Maaf?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Pasti kau memikirkan hal-hal absurd tentang kita kan? Ayolah Sasuke, kita sudah banyak membahas hal itu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dengan tak peduli ia membalikan tubuhnya dan beranjak untuk mengambil sekantung serbuk kopi yang baru.

"Cepatlah selesaikan ekperimenmu ini! Aku menunggumu disini agar bisa pulang bersamamu, kau tahu?" Naruto berbicara lagi, lalu menghabiskan sisa kopi di cangkirnya dengan cepat. '_Ini sudah cangkir yang ke-4!'_

"Satu kali lagi, satu kali lagi." Sasuke bergumam.

Si pemuda berambut oranye menghela nafas panjang. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke jika ia sedang memikirkan persaingannya dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ini semua salah Itachi, memberikan tantangan yang tak masuk akal di hari pembukaan bistro pertama milik adiknya.

'_Jika kau ingin menjadi barista terbaik di kota ini, kalahkan dulu hasil penjualan setiap bulan bistro kakakmu ini. Kalau kau berhasil melakukan hal itu, berarti kau telah membuat kopi terenak di kota ini.'_

Naruto mendengus, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan bistro milik Uchiha Itachi hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Mata biru milik Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang memandanginya dengan curiga. Dengan senyum terbaiknya ia berkata. "Aku memikirkan hubungan kita."

Ia tak peduli jika ia harus berbohong. Sasuke selalu menjadi sangat menyeramkan bila ia mendengar nama Itachi akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, matanya memandangi secangkir kopi pekat di hadapannya dengan seksama.

Sejujurnya, Naruto memang ingin membicarakan hubungan mereka yang tak jelas ini. Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk melakukannya. Tidak disaat Sasuke sibuk dengan bistro miliknya dan Naruto dengan restoran ramen paling terkenal di kota itu. Ya, mungkin tak salahnya mencoba, lagipula akhirnya mereka akhirnya kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah delapan hari kemarin.

"Kau tahu aku menganggap hubungan ini seperti apa, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya, ia mendekati Sasuke dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya di meja besar yang penuh dengan berbagai bungkus kopi―tepat di hadapan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Seperti apa?"

Naruto berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Seperti badai."

Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Badai?" _Apakah ia berpikir hubungan ini sangat buruk atau sesuatu?_

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Aku belum menjelaskan artinya." Naruto tersenyum geli, menahan tawanya sendiri. Sasuke yang paling ia sukai adalah Sasuke yang berpura-pura tak peduli pada apapun meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat peduli dengan hal itu.

Sasuke memilih tak menjawab. Tangannya dengan lihai mencampurkan kopi hitam dengan krim putih bersih. Lalu dalam sekejap permukaan kopi yang tertutup krim lembut itu dipenuhi oleh corak abstrak namun indah. Tanpa merasa bersalah, ia lalu menyodorkan kopi itu pada Naruto.

"Eh? Lagi?" Naruto menelan ludahnya. Kopi yang dibuat Sasuke selalu terasa enak di lidahnya, tapi lima cangkir kopi sedikit membuatnya mual. Sekali lagi, Naruto adalah pasangan yang baik, jadi ia mengambil cangkir itu tanpa berpikir.

"Badai." lalu Naruto meminum kopi itu―satu teguk saja, rasa pahit dan manis yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya menjelajahi mulutnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Kau tahu badai itu terdiri dari elemen apa saja, Sasuke?"

"Seharusnya di sekolah kau sudah belajar tentang hal itu." Sasuke mendengus sembari merentangkan tangannya ke udara dan menghembuskan nafas panjang-panjang. Tangannya sedikit mati rasa.

Naruto tertawa. Sasuke yang tak ramah tapi selalu menarik. "Angin dan Hujan." sejenak Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, memberitahu Sasuke kalau kopi buatannya lezat bukan main. "Sesuatu yang berlawanan, tapi sama-sama bisa bersifat menghancurkan. Mereka bisa menghancurkan apa saja yang mereka inginkan. Angin topan atau air bah, semuanya bisa."

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya dengan nyaman pada meja dihadapannya. Naruto bisa melihat rasa penasaran dari matanya yang berbinar.

"Angin tak bisa menghancurkan air. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi―" Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya, menjadikan wajahnya hanya terpisah beberapa inchi dari Sasuke. "―jika mereka bersatu, mereka akan jauh lebih kuat dari itu. Mereka bisa menghancurkan apapun dengan kecepatan 150 mil per jam, dan semuanya akan hilang begitu saja."

Alis Sasuke mengernyit.

"Dan bagiku, kita adalah badai yang sempurna."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. "_You are chee―"_

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Bau kopi yang kuat mendekat dan menjauh dengan cepat.

"Aku tahu kau terlalu egois untuk mengatakan kau membutuhkan orang lain, jadi aku tak mengharapkanmu untuk mengatakan kau mencintaiku atau apapun. Tapi apakah kau tahu? Aku tak akan memohon pada seseorang untuk tinggal bersamaku dengan susah payah jika aku tak mencintai orang itu." bibirnya membentuk senyum yang sangat lebar.

Sasuke mengangkat ujung bibirnya sebelum menjauhkan diri dari wajah Naruto. "Berarti aku tak usah berhenti menjadi seorang yang egois." perlahan-lahan memasukkan kantung demi kantung kopi ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu dan menutupnya rapat.

"Lagipula kau akan tetap mencintaiku." ia bergumam.

Naruto mengangguk senang, dengan cepat ia menghabiskan kopi kelimanya malam itu. Lalu mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung di sebelah mantel hitam Sasuke. "Ini sudah sempurna, Sasuke." ia menunjuk cangkir kopi kosong di tangan kirinya.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Aku belum merasa itu sempurna, kau harus datang kembali besok."

Bibir Naruto membentuk cibiran kecil. "Aku bukan pencicip kopi yang baik, kenapa tidak minta orang la ―"

"Aku merasa aku akan menemukan kopi yang sempurna denganmu." Sasuke beranjak mengambil mantelnya.

Cibiran di bibir Naruto berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Seketika ia merasa tak menyesal meskipun telah meminum lima cangkir kopi malam itu―belum ditambah dengan cangkir-cangkir kopi lain yang akan ia minum isinya besok malam.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti roang bodoh seperti itu, ayo kita pulang!" Sasuke menunggunya di samping pintu keluar.

Naruto mengangguk dan menghampiri Sasuke. Lalu merangkulkan tangannya di bahu pemuda berambut hitam itu sembari melirik jam antik di dinding bistro yang terbuat dari kayu. "Kedai _ramen_-ku masih buka, bagaimana kalau kita makan _ramen _dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku sudah lelah, Naruto."

"Aku minum lima cangkir kopimu! Setidaknya kau harus makan tiga mangkuk _ramen_-ku!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu tak menjawab, membiarkan tangannya mengunci pintu bangunan kuno dari luar dan merapatkan mantelnya begitu merasakan hawa dingin di luar. Ia pasti akan berada di kedai _ramen_ Naruto yang bernama Hokage pada akhirnya. Seperti biasa.

Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk meminta Suigetsu mencuci semua cangkir kotor di ruangan barista ketika orang itu datang besok pagi. Dan seperti biasa pula, ia membiarkan dirinya mengikuti langkah Naruto yang tangannya masih terlingkar di bahunya.

SELESAI

* * *

Trivia:

Nama kedai ramen Naruto adalah Hokage

Nama bistro milik Itachi adalah Kintsukuroi (tapi konsumen lebih suka menyingkatnya menjadi _Kintsuku_), artinya adalah 'untuk memperbaiki sesuatu dengan menggunakan emas; atau seni menyepuh barang tembikar dengan emas dan mengangumi keindahan benda tersebut meskipun tadinya telah rusak.'

Nama bistro milik Sasuke adalah Kawaakari, artinya adalah 'pantulan sinar di permukaan sungai yang terlihat di kegelapan.'

(nama-nama diatas diambil dari sebuah blog bernama other-wordly di tumblr)

_AN: Cerita yang terlahir dari rasa paranoid dan dua cangkir kopi pada pukul satu pagi. Terinspirasi dari lagu milik The Script yang berjudul sama dengan judul cerita ini, Hurricane (silahkan mendengarkan lagunya). Salah satu proyek tahun baru, menulis cerita sebanyak mungkin. And by any chance, anyone here plays any of Pokemon games? Preferably those games in Nintendo DS :D feel free to talk about it with me :P_

_Pembaca diharapkan bisa mengirim komentar ataupun kritik._

_Terima kasih :)_


End file.
